duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Cycle/DMRP-05 to DMRP-08
The following is a list of cycles that appeared during DMRP-05 to DMRP-08. DMRP-05 Gokai!! Joragon Go Fight!! A cycle of creatures that trigger an ability whenever a spell or a creature that costs 8 or more is summoned or cast. * — Jill Haiku, Space Guardian * — Soelbo Crawler * — Rabiripit, Remembrance Doll * — Liliy Peloru * — Aun Giant A cycle of cards that have Super Shield Trigger. Light, Darkness and Nature are spells. Water and Fire are creatures. * — Novalty Entrio * — Uni, Shell Beast * — Zessir Saga * — Kinchora * — Aurora Pikanchi A cycle of Neo Creatures that have abilities that trigger after the creature attacks or is tapped. * — Shuura, Dawn's Visit * — Harinsen, Magical Frontline * — Debit Cutter * — Shinpanman * — Ka Lacchi Tank A cycle of creatures that have no abilities and the Common rarity. They each have old races. * — Baruasatte, Electronic Apostle * — Dionefish * — Tentaic Worm, Plague Worm * — Les's Wrench * — Shell Fate DMRP-06 Strike Back Galaxy 卍・Inferno・Annihilation!! A cycle of Twinpact creatures that support a spell of a specific category, which their spell side belongs to. Each of the spells are reprints. * — Uisu, Dragon Armored's Investigation / Holy Spark * — Neonkus, Palace Missionary / Neo Brain * — Mad Demon Excellency / Demon Hand * — Magmajigoku, Dragon Armored Car / Hell's Scrapper * — Na Turalgo Danger / Natural Trap A cycle of spells that have "Super Shield Trigger" and are each part of a spell category. * — Spark x Spark * — Brain x Brain * — Hand x Hand * — Scrapper x Scrapper * — Trap x Trap A cycle of Neo Creatures that have Neo Evolution. * — Shidas, Strange Stone * — Ikariya, Shell Beast * — Grill, Darma * — Kingon, Dial Tank * — Banyanya Tank DMRP-07 Ghira Ghira Ghiramessiah and Finaling QX!! A cycle of Vanilla creatures with a race introduced in the DMRP series of booster packs. * — Shinburu, Beginning of the Definite * — Namakoko, Shell Beast * — Yuzulu, Misfortune Demon 85 * — Arima Churis * — Bunnira DMRP-08 The Showdown! Baraghiara!! Invincible OraOra Ringfinity ∞ A cycle of Master Hazard twinpact cards. The creature side is in the Nature Civilization while each spell side is a different monocolored civilization. * — Baraghiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Ringfinity Violent Holy * — Baraghiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Ringfinity Violent Ice * — Baraghiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Ringfinity Violent Dark * — Baraghiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Ringfinity Violent Blaze * — Baraghiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Tenjoutenge Ringfinity Dokuson A cycle of Twinpact cards that have the Smash Burst keyword and feature a reprinted card on their spell side. * — Babylenra, Strange Stone / Super Eternal Spark * — Xenoshark, Crystal Record / Crystal Memory * — George Barbstein / Ghost Touch * — Megagoone Churis / Gogogo Go1 Knuckle * — Kawamoriden / Leaf Storm Trap A cycle of Twinpact cards that the Smash Burst keyword as well as an ability preventing them from attacking on their creature side. * — Fukki, Three-bodied Walk / Fukkido Recovery * — Gravie, Full Battle Warship / Extreme Force Kiagein * — Emil Cioran / Larevedere * — Foot Fanta Jista / Dryshoot Fireball * — Vam Wingdam / Sonic Dance A cycle of Twinpact cards that have the Smash Burst keyword as well as 15px Shield Trigger on their creature side. * — Ancoba, Strange Stone / Butzbutz Rain * — Madeku, Shell Beast / Clamdunk * — Zach, Misfortune Demon 17 / Zakuzaku 17 Consecutive Hits * — Funbalsan / Funba Fry Die * — Horbit / Kyoboria Wall A cycle of Light civilization spells with the Judgment Emblem race. * — Ra Familie, Sabakinoseido * — Ru Kyasso, Sabakinoseido * — Re Ryokaku, Sabakinoseido A cycle of cards that mention the Ringfinity keyword in their flavor text. * — Miskuzi, Blue Defense Silver * — Turgio, Whirlwind Love * — Bikari, Misfortune Demon 74 * — Nagget, Kusari Tank Category:Cycles